


Ведьмин час (The Witching Hour)

by fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020 (fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks), the_nameless_one



Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Present Tense, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, возможный ООС
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks/pseuds/fandom%20Disney%20and%20DreamWorks%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nameless_one/pseuds/the_nameless_one
Summary: Диаваль - или, для слушателей, радиоведущий Ворон - начинает задумываться, что его работа слишком уныла и однообразна. Но звонок от загадочной женщины ставит крест на этой мысли.
Relationships: Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, fandom Disney and DreamWorks 2020: Миди G - Pg-13





	Ведьмин час (The Witching Hour)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Witching Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895333) by [watanukitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watanukitty/pseuds/watanukitty). 



> Бета - [SpaceMutant](https://ficbook.net/authors/1718774)

“Полуночное сумасшествие” — слишком банальное название радиопрограммы для отпетых сов, но с этим вопросом точно не к нему. Он уже предлагал поменять на что-то типа “Анонимные полуночники” или “Ночная смена магнитофона”, но в ответ над ним только посмеялись, а трое ещё и глаза закатили.

Поэтому и “Полуночное сумасшествие”.

Впрочем, для Диаваля Себле полночь ассоциируется не с сумасшествием, а всего-навсего с началом рабочего дня. Его смены на радиостанции — с двенадцати до четырёх утра в будние дни, и большинство ночей он проводит в гордом одиночестве. Никто больше не хочет работать в такие часы, к тому же — Фислвит просто непревзойдённа в умении будить людей нечеловечески визгливым голоском.

Хотя если уж говорить откровенно — ему это даже нравится. Он не против ночных смен, а начальству, в общем-то, плевать, что он делает на шоу — лишь бы что-то делал. Так что он диктует в эфир номер радиостанции, ники на чат-сайтах, юзернейм в твиттере, адрес странички в фейсбуке… и ждёт, когда кто-нибудь напишет, закажет песню или позвонит (в ведьмин час из своих нор выползают чудаки и психи всех мастей — от рыдающих бедолаг с разбитым сердцем до крипотных фанатиков, цитирующих Священное Писание; последних он ждёт почти с нетерпением). Иногда он играет в словесные игры — сам с собой или со слушателями; иногда раздаёт тем советы (хорошие или плохие — откуда ему знать?). Несколько раз он брал с собой гитару и пел, но из-за гневных твитов теперь занимается этим нечасто. Порой он декламирует стихи или зачитывает вслух интересные статьи; но большую часть времени он просто говорит о чём вздумается. Профессия радиоведущего — самое оно для такого болтуна, как он.

Но иногда… да, он должен признать — иногда это слишком скучно. Бывают ночи, когда ему почти никто не звонит; ночи, когда от заказанных песен прошибает тоской. В такие ночи он вечно задаётся вопросом — может быть, эта работа высасывает сильнее, чем он привык думать. Нет, это всё, конечно, круто… но спустя три года неизбежно начнёшь изнывать от жажды чего-то новенького.

Кажется, сегодня — одна из таких ночей. 

Эта ночь начинается в пабе неподалёку от радиостанции. Диаваль сверяется с часами. Без четверти полночь. Как раз хватит времени, чтобы дойти до станции и подготовиться к смене. Он дёргает плечом и залпом допивает пиво. Ещё только понедельник, но он уже почему-то выжат как лимон. 

Он вздыхает, расплачиваясь по счёту, и сгребает пальто со спинки стула. Долг зовёт.

***

Ночь тянется медленно и невесело, как он и предвидел: интересные темы никак не идут на ум, никто не хочет играть в викторины, да ещё и последним звонил тот самовлюблённый кретин (как там его звали? Гас? Гэвин?), что упорно спрашивал, почему же та девчонка-заучка, по которой он давно уже сохнет, не принимает его ухаживаний. Диаваль весь разговор просидел, закатив глаза. Господи, какой же чмошник.

Когда стихают последние отголоски песни, которую он включил после звонка, Диаваль принимается трепаться в микрофон:

— И у нас только что звучала песня от группы “Воздушное судно “Ковёр-самолёт”” — “Целый новый мир”! Передавайте привет моему хорошему другу Яго, который тоже слушает наше шоу прямо сейчас. Чувак, оставь в покое крекеры, я не шучу! Итак, на часах тридцать две минуты первого, в эфире радио “Сказки”, программа “Полуночное сумасшествие”. Мы ждём ваших звонков, так что, если вы хотите поболтать или поныть, или… эй, смотрите-ка, кто-то уже звонит!

Он принимает вызов, до безумия взбудораженный перспективой услышать хоть чей-нибудь голос — помимо собственного:

— Радио “Сказки”. Алло?

Абонент начинает с долгой паузы — прежде чем заговорить бархатистым женским голосом.

— Алло.

— Привет! — Диаваль приятно удивляется тому, как мелодичен этот голос. — Кто на связи?

И снова пауза.

— М.

Диаваль вскидывает брови. Одна из этих таинственных штучек, да? Нечасто они звонят.

— Просто М?

— Просто М.

— О, да я себя сейчас прямо Джеймсом Бондом чувствую, — отвечает он, слегка удивлённый. И, как может, выдаёт себя за Бонда. — Я Ворон. Ведущий Ворон. Ха! Что думаешь, М?

— Что ты слишком болтлив, чтобы служить в разведке, — и Диаваль не может не рассмеяться от её невозмутимого тона.

— Да? Ну, хорошо, мне стоит над этим поработать, верно? Ладно. Что мне сделать для тебя, М?

— Не знаю. Я ещё ни разу не звонила на радио.

— Серьёзно? — спрашивает Диаваль. — Но почему ты тогда вообще позвонила?

— Мне было скучно, и я включила радио, а тут как раз шла твоя программа.

— Да ты просто не смогла устоять перед таким красавчиком как я, разве нет?

Из динамиков доносится лёгкий смешок, и Диаваль машинально улыбается. Господи, какая прелесть.

— Так ты не только болтлив. Ты ещё и тщеславен, — тянет М — но в её голосе Диаваль слышит усмешку.

— Эй! Я просто констатирую факт, — изо всех сил он напускает на себя обиженный вид. — И это моя работа — быть болтливым. Ты же знаешь.

— Не знаю, — отвечает она. — Кажется, ты такой и вне эфира.

Вау, да эта женщина прямо в корень зрит.

— Ты мне уже нравишься, М, — улыбается Диаваль, грозя ей пальцем так, будто она рядом.

— Боюсь, что не могу ответить тебе тем же, — смеётся она.

— Ты ранишь меня в самое сердце, М, — и для пущего эффекта Диаваль прикладывает ладонь к груди; но широкая ухмылка выдаёт его с потрохами. — Не хочешь поговорить о чём-нибудь ещё? Раз уж ты и так задела мои тонкие чувства и всё такое.

— Да нет, пожалуй, я просто хотела перекинуться с тобой парой слов. Кажется, тебе там одиноко, — в её голосе звенят нотки грусти. Или это ему только кажется? И как, чёрт возьми, она догадалась, что он чувствует?

— Спасибо, — Диаваль благодарит её искренне, и даже ухмылка сползает с лица. — Может… закажешь вместо этого всего песню?

— Хм-м-м, — тянет она, размышляя.

И произносит через мгновение:

— “Однажды во сне”, Лана Дель Рей.

Диаваль оживляется — это его любимая песня:

— Замётано! Не хочешь передать кому-нибудь привет?

— Она уже спит.

— Жаль, — удручённо говорит он. В голове вдруг щёлкает вопрос — и Диаваль выпаливает его, не успев даже подумать. — Ты позвонишь ещё раз, М?

И отчаянно хлопает себя по лбу. Чёрт, он только что ляпнул что-то в стиле влюблённого по уши мальчишки — и это совершенно незнакомой женщине!

— Посмотрим, — в её голосе слышится улыбка — как бы странно это ни звучало.

— Жду с нетерпением. Спокойной ночи, М, — и отчего-то ему жаль заканчивать разговор.

— Спокойной ночи, — отвечает она и отсоединяется.

Диаваль тихо смеётся себе под нос и подцепляет из стопки диск с заказанной песней.

— А сейчас прозвучит песня для М. Сладких снов! Наслаждайся нашей музыкой!

Он загружает диск и включает песню. Откидывается на спинке стула как раз в тот миг, когда нежные и проникновенные переливы голоса Ланы, выскользнув из колонок, струятся в эфир, и закладывает руки за голову.

И Диаваль не знает, почему — но один-единственный звонок сделал сегодняшнюю ночь чуточку лучше.

***

На следующую ночь она звонит опять.

Диаваль просматривает уведомления в соцсетях и громко комментирует их вслух, когда в студию звонят. Он принимает входящий вызов, мыслями ещё находясь в твиттере, и отвечает дежурно и рассеянно:

— “Сказки”. Алло?

— Алло.

И он едва не падает со стула, осознав, кто это. Этот голос он узнал бы из тысячи — весь день её фразы не шли из головы, словно кто-то поставил запись с ними на репит. И почему-то ему нужно прочистить горло перед тем, как ответить.

— М! Привет! — восклицает Диаваль — пожалуй, чуть более взволнованно, чем стоило бы. — Вижу, ты снова решила позвонить.

— Как ты узнал, что это я?

“Да так, что твой голос уже сутки не даёт мне покоя.”

— Ну, я просто чертовски крут, вот и всё, — и на губах сама собой рисуется улыбка — плевать, что М этого не видит.

— Ты чересчур себе льстишь, — отчитывает его М, и Диавалю кажется, что он готов вечно слушать этот голос, этот тон с мельчайшей толикой насмешки.

— Такой красавчик как я заслуживает только всяческих похвал, — пожимает он плечами. — Что случилось, М?

— Мне снова стало скучно.

— Что ж, я рад, что моя программа способна так классно тебя развлечь, — нараспев произносит он, уставившись в зелёный огонёк микрофона и напрочь позабыв о твиттере.

— Не сказала бы, что так уж классно…

— О, да ладно! — чёрт возьми, эта женщина совершенно невыносима — и невообразимо притягательна.— Ах вот оно что! Ты не можешь найти себе подходящую жертву для оскорблений, поэтому и накинулась на старого глупого меня! — укоряет он её — и по коже словно бегут мурашки от её смеха. И этот смех Диаваль тоже готов слушать вечно.

— Не то чтобы ты усложнял мне эту задачу.

— М, ты нарываешься, — и это действительно так. Но как-то… так, что это ему по душу.

— Но тебе это нравится.

Он не знает, что ответить. И, о Господи Иисусе, они что, флиртуют по радио?

— Вовсе нет! — отбивается он, смеясь — и М смеётся тоже, заставляя его улыбнуться.

— Ладно. Так зачем ты звонила? Ну, если не считать массированной атаки негативом.

— Мне показалось, что тебя нужно подбодрить, — и слова вдруг застревают в горле. Да, в этот день ему было как-то особенно дерьмово — навалилась тоска по дому, да ещё и с концертом их группы не выгорело; и он никак не может понять, отчего М так проницательна до странности в том, что касается его чувств.

Он улыбается зелёному огоньку.

— Подбадривать у тебя получается отвратительно. Просто чтоб ты знала.

— Как скажешь.

— Отвратительно, — повторяет он. Прокашливается, силясь избавиться от странного уныния в голосе. — Не хочешь заказать песню, М?

— Не уверена. Может, порекомендуешь что-нибудь?

— Как насчёт… “Крыльев” Birdy? — предлагает он, крутанувшись на стуле к стойке с дисками.

— Было бы замечательно. Спасибо.

— Тебе спасибо, М. Доброй ночи.

— Доброй ночи.

Она вешает трубку. Диаваль невесело вздыхает.

Он уже тоскует по её голосу.

***

Она звонит каждую ночь — в течение целого месяца. И каждый день Диаваль жаждет вновь услышать её голос, и каждую ночь упивается его звучанием так, точно он — путник, блуждающий в пустыне, а её голос — драгоценная влага.

И метафора тем точней оттого, что её образ, её бытие, само её существование во многом напоминают мираж. Всё, что у него есть — жалкие обрывки, клочки информации, которыми она делится сравнительно охотно (юрист по образованию, брюнетка, любит природу…), и Диавалю кажется, что её иллюзорный облик вот-вот утечёт сквозь пальцы.

Ему кажется, что он сходит с ума; он не может выбросить её из головы. Он понятия не имеет, как она выглядит, но откуда-то знает — она прекрасна. Это кроется в её голосе, её манере речи, её словах. Это кроется в её восприятии проблем, которые он поднимает в разговорах; в том, как самые обыденные и банальные темы словно по мановению руки обретают глубину. В том, как она заставляет его смеяться — и как держит его в напряжении, хотя её даже нет рядом.

Это кроется в том, как… как, кажется, она его понимает.

Само собой разумеется, она — его любимый абонент, и вскоре остальные это замечают. Твиттер и чаты едва не разрываются от вопросов о той, кто скрывается под загадочной литерой “М”:

[кто такая М?]

[вы знакомы ирл? она звонит каждую ночь!]

[хз насчёт тебя, но она звучит очень хот! (пригласи её куда-нибудь)]

Однажды ночью он отвечает всем сразу — просто чтобы заставить их заткнуться.

“Ребят, я не знаком с М в реале. Она просто позвонила мне как-то раз, вот и всё, окей? И нет, я не буду пробивать её номер, чтобы узнать данные абонента. Это немножко так незаконно.”

“В последний раз повторяю — я не знаю, что означает “М”. Она мне об этом не скажет, помнишь? А, да, у неё нет твиттера или фейсбука. Почему ты так стремишься достать её?”

Он пролистывает вопросы, которые добавляются быстрее, чем он обновляет страницу.

— М, если ты это слышишь — а я знаю, что ты это слышишь — просто знай, что тут полный аншлаг, мне вздохнуть некогда. Ты делаешь меня знаменитым. Ну, точнее, более знаменитым, чем я и так есть.

И тут же накатывает новая волна вопросов.

— Откуда я знаю, что она настоящая? Чего? Разве она похожа на чат-бота?

Телефон попискивает — сообщение от Яго. Диаваль решается зачитать его вслух — просто забавы ради.

— Итак, мой друг Яго пишет: “Не доверяй этой женщине, она может оказаться маньячкой”. Мужик, серьёзно? Серьёзно?

Он заходится смехом; и тут в студию звонят — аккурат в тот миг, когда Диаваль шлёт Яго особенно красочное проклятие.

— Радио “Сказки”. Слушаю?

— Я не маньячка.

Диаваль лишь смеётся ещё громче.

***

И так пролетают три месяца; звонки М стали настолько регулярными, что это уже своего рода рубрика. Диаваль окрестил её “Спроси у М”, слушатели — “Флирт в прямом эфире”.

Он даже не пытается их поправлять. В конце концов, это правда.

— Давайте так, чуваки. Присылайте ваши ответы на сегодняшний вопрос: “Что можно назвать счастливым концом?”. Тегайте меня в твиттере, в фейсбуке, звоните мне… Буду зачитывать ваши ответы в прямом эфире. М должна позвонить с минуты на минуту… о, а вот и она — легка на помине. — Диаваль принимает вызов. Загорается зелёный огонёк.

— Счастливых концов не бывает.

— И тебе добрый вечер, М, — Диаваль вскидывает брови. Это… неожиданно. — Почему ты так считаешь?

— Потому что это правда. Предательство и разочарование — неизбежные спутники нашей жизни.

Она почти всегда была предельно серьёзна, но… почему-то кажется, что в этот раз всё совсем иначе.

— Да ладно, М, разумеется, ты так не думаешь на самом деле, — шутливо отвечает он, улыбаясь микрофону и приглаживая волосы.

— Думаю.

Диаваль обиженно фыркает:

— Но слушай, всегда есть луч надежды, просвет меж туч, такое вот всё. Верно? Всё наладится когда-нибудь. Это всегда так бывает.

— Весьма спорное утверждение, — возражает она.

— Э? Ну, смотри, то, о чём ты говоришь — оно может наладиться, твои раны могут зажить, если… если рядом с тобой будут подходящие люди.

— Люди причиняют друг другу боль, Ворон, — шепчет она еле слышно — словно вздох срывается с её губ.

— Иногда… иногда они не хотят этого! — упорствует он, саданув ладонью по столу.

— И всё же — причиняют.

Поначалу он даже не находится с ответом.

— Наверно, это может показаться банальным, но… люди могут как причинить боль, так и излечить твои раны, если ты позволишь им. Понимаешь?

— Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что у тебя отвратительные советы и вроде как вдохновляющие речи?

— Ты была бы первой, — признаётся Диаваль. Мотает головой, мысленно дав себе пощёчину. — Но дело не в этом. А в том, что…

— Что ты, к счастью для себя, слишком оптимистичен?

Он заходится пронзительным клёкотом:

— А ты — к несчастью для себя — слишком пессимистична!

Она молчит — и потому он продолжает:

— Послушай, я не говорю, что ты должна забыть обо всём — что бы ни случилось...

— Ты ничего не знаешь об этом. Ты ничего не знаешь, — она едва не срывается на рык; Диаваль нервно сглатывает, жалея о сказанном. Он должен был, должен был понять по её тону, что буквально ходит по лезвию ножа…

— Я… — начинает он — и вдруг понимает, что ему нечего сказать. — Это всё?

— Да. Прощай, Ворон.

“Прощай”. Не “доброй ночи”.

— Пока, М, — Диаваль запускает в эфир случайную песню; сдёрнув наушники, проверяет твиттер — в смутной надежде изгнать вину и тревогу из сердца. Но первый же твит заставляет его изумлённо вытаращить глаза:

[влюблённые голубки поссорились, что ли?]

***

Следующей ночью она не звонит. И следующей за ней, и потом, и потом — ни разу. Ещё и слушатели постоянно спрашивают, куда она пропала.

[что случилось с М?]

[куда делась М? не могу дождаться её звонка...]

[ты её выбесил, Ворон. ты и твой язык без костей]

“Я и мой язык без костей”, — покорно соглашается он. Его смены с каждой ночью становятся всё тоскливей и безжизненней — некому больше подтрунивать над ним, говорить с ним, спрашивать, как прошёл его день.

Он боится — боится, что забудет её голос. В голове вновь проигрывается их последний диалог — но телефон тренькает уведомлением, вырывая из тягостных мыслей; Диаваль отчаянно хватается за него, потому что ему срочно нужно чем-то отвлечься.

Пусть даже сообщением от Яго. 

[Может, полиция нашла тела и арестовала её?]

Он хмуро щурится, ни капли не удивлённый (жалкой) попыткой приятеля пошутить.

[Яго, отъебись]

[Ой-ой-ой, куриные мозги совсем свихнулись от любви]

— Тьфу ты, — Диаваль откладывает телефон и закатывает глаза.

И снова склоняется к микрофону, когда заканчивается очередная песня:

— Окей, я сыграю в диск-рулетку, — объявляет он. — Я… вытащу случайный диск, — зажмурившись, нащупывает коробочку в стойке, — и поставлю его. Посмотрим, что приготовила для нас судьба.

И жмёт на кнопку воспроизведения.

— Думаю, это какой-то хип-хоп. Или что-то из “Хора”. Я прям чувствую это!

Песня льётся из динамиков — и он стонет, проклиная вселенную за то, что ему опять стало хуже.

В эфире играет "Officially Missing You".

***

Проходит две недели с той ночи, когда М звонила в последний раз. Диаваль решается пригласить на эфир Яго — после того, как начальство недвусмысленно намекнуло ему на что-то такое. Они, конечно, ничего не сказали прямо в лицо; но, должно быть, у него буквально на лбу написано, что ему нужна компания.

— Да не-е-е, чувак. Чёрный — это слишком уныло, — взвизгивает Яго — его резкий, пронзительный голос похож на скрип несмазанной двери. Слушатели находят Яго забавным; кажется, он им даже нравится, так что Диаваль всерьёз сомневается в наличии у них хоть какого-то вкуса. 

— Уныло? Чел, ты на себя посмотри. От твоего красно-жёлтого ирокеза в глазах рябит. Ты похож на пожарную сигнализацию. Или на попугая.

— Попугаи — великолепные птицы! — протестует Яго, с каждым словом всё сильнее шепелявя.

— Они всех бесят! Попробуй сменить имидж на что-то поближе к ворону, — язвит Диаваль.

— Разве они умеют говорить? Я так не думаю, бро.

Они препираются ещё пару минут, прежде чем Диаваль обращается к слушателям:

— Окей, ребят. Слово за вами — попугаи или вороны? Давайте-ка докажем Яго, что он неправ. Мне нужна ваша поддержка!

В студию звонят, и Диаваль мгновенно подключает звонок в эфир:

— А вот и наш первый голос! Радио “Сказки” слушает.

— П-привет? — голос — нет, детский голосок — еле прорывается сквозь помехи. Диаваль переглядывается с Яго, который тоже выглядит озадаченным. Раньше к ним никогда не звонили дети.

— Привет, кто на связи?

Ребёнок шумно дышит в трубку и шепчет:

— Аврора.

— Сколько тебе лет, Аврора?

— Мне семь, — отвечает она — по-прежнему шёпотом.

— Почему так тихо, детка? — спрашивает Яго.

— Я уже давно должна быть в постели, — шелестит она. — Ворон — это ты?

— Да, это я, — отзывается Диаваль. — Зачем ты звонишь, милая?

Зачем он мог понадобиться малышке в этот неблагой час?

— Мама звонила тебе.

— А кто твоя мама?

— Мэ… ой, то есть М.

И по обе стороны связи воцаряется тишина. Диаваль ладонью утирает вдруг вспотевшие виски, и от необъяснимой паники его чуть потряхивает.

— Мне кажется, она скучает по тебе. Я раньше слышала, как вы разговаривали по ночам, и она так много улыбалась после этого. Она такая грустная теперь, когда перестала звонить.

Диаваль в растерянности замирает. 

— Я тоже по ней скучаю, — признаётся он.

— Ты можешь позвонить ей? — голос Авроры становится чуть громче и напористей.

— Я… — запинается Диаваль. — Разве я могу?

— Я дам тебе её номер!

— Ты уверена? — Яго яростно машет ему — не отказывайся, идиот!

— Ты сможешь связаться с ней. Я тебе номер по почте вышлю. У меня есть твоё мыло, — предлагает Аврора.

Диаваль тяжело сглатывает. Он не знает, что происходит, не знает, наяву ли это всё, но… но в сердце вспыхивает надежда.

— Спасибо, — благодарит он Аврору. Яго жестом прерывает его, прежде чем он успевает продолжить фразу:

— Откуда у тебя его мыло, детка?

— Нагуглила, — хихикает она. — Мне пора идти, Ворон. Позвони ей, ладно?

— Хорошо, — кивает Диаваль. Руки слегка дрожат. — И ещё… Аврора?

— Да?

— Вороны или попугаи?

— Вороны! Они такие красавчики, — и она бросает трубку.

Диаваль ухмыляется и торжествующе показывает Яго большие пальцы. Тот только глаза закатывает.

***

Письмо приходит с почты какого-то Бальтазара; но подпись в самом низу — “от Авроры”. Под номером телефона и “пожалуста ПОЖАЛУСТА позвони ей”.

Но Диаваль не звонит. По крайней мере, не сразу.

Вместо этого он решается написать ей: ну, ему просто кажется, что это чуть менее страшно, да и шанс схлопотать в результате судебный иск — вроде бы, меньше. Поначалу он набирает длиннющую витиеватую простыню; подумав, стирает и отправляет простенькое:

[М? Это я, Ворон. Я хотел бы попросить прощения за то, что сказал той ночью.]

Если честно, он вообще не ждёт, что М ответит.

Но она отвечает — так неожиданно, что Диаваль с перепугу всю рубашку забрызгивает содовой.

[Откуда у тебя мой номер?]

[Мне слегка помогли. Прости.]

[Я не должна была так злиться на тебя. И ты меня прости.]

[Ты будешь звонить мне ещё?]

[Посмотрим.]

Диаваль откладывает телефон и переводит дух. С плеч словно груз свалился, и даже дышится необъяснимо легче. Он улыбается всё ещё раскрытой ветке сообщений. Кажется, теперь смены всё-таки смогут стать чуточку более сносными.

***

Они всё чаще перекидываются смс-ками — то просто приветствиями, то чем-нибудь подлиннее.

Диаваль постоянно просит её позвонить на радио ещё хоть разок — под предлогом соскучившихся фанатов; в ответ она выдумывает туманные причины для отказа. Вскоре это становится их маленькой игрой, где каждый ход изобретательнее прежнего.

Однажды ночью он решается чуть подтолкнуть её — конечно, в прямом эфире.

— М, я знаю, что ты меня слышишь. Позвони ещё раз? Пожалуйста. Люди вообще-то переживают. Ты же знаешь, что у тебя есть фанаты? — молит он. — Если не позвонишь, то… то я спрыгну с крыши.

И Яго тут же пишет ему:

[Чел, серьёзно?]

— Яго, иди спать! — Диаваль кричит в микрофон, и в ушах словно отдаётся лающий смех приятеля. — Ладно, ладно. М, я собираюсь посвятить эту песню тебе, окей? Я буду ждать звонка. От тебя.

Диаваль жмёт на стрелочку-play, и первые ноты “Call Me Maybe” уходят в эфир. Слушатели немедленно принимаются спамить в твиттер что-то в стиле “Ворон, ты конченый пидрила!”.

Песня кончается — но от М ни ответа, ни привета. Диаваль тихо вздыхает, уже готовый сдаться — но тут телефон опять звонит, и он принимает вызов спустя три гудка.

— Да ладно, Яго, найди другую жертву для своих насмешек.

— Я думала, ты хотел, чтобы я позвонила? — и из телефона доносится женский голос.

Диаваль на мгновение забывает, как дышать. И улыбается.

***

М так и не звонит больше на радио — но Диаваль отыгрывается, взамен звоня ей.

Иногда она тоже звонит ему, как-то угадывая, когда у него перерывы. И как бы то ни было — эта странноватая система работает; по кусочкам складывается воедино её образ — пускай что-то и до сих пор скрыто завесой тайны. Но Диаваль привыкает не лезть слишком глубоко. После того раза ему пришлось выучить её границы наизусть.

Он готов принять то, что она готова дать; и его полностью устраивает взятый сейчас темп.

Вот только чёртов язык без костей однажды вновь берёт над ним верх:

— Я бы хотел увидеть тебя, — выпаливает Диаваль; и чуть ли не задыхается в ожидании ответа, широко распахнув глаза.

Но от этого ответа они и вовсе едва не лезут на лоб.

— Где?

— Тебе решать, — торопливо отвечает он. Неужели всё это — на самом деле?

И, чувствуя её неуверенность, Диаваль добавляет:

— Я не маньяк, клянусь.

— Я думала, роль маньячки тут предназначена мне? — они смеются в унисон. — Знаешь тот маленький итальянский ресторанчик на Девятнадцатой Авеню?

— “У Тони”?

— Да. Увидимся там. Суббота, семь вечера. Не опаздывай.

— И в мыслях не было, — фыркает он и отключается. Отрешённо запускает пальцы в волосы, на мгновенье уставившись в пустоту; снова хватает телефон и роется в списке контактов.

И наконец жмёт на кнопку вызова, старательно задавив панику в голосе, когда абонент поднимает трубку:

— Джим. Это я. У меня свидание. Что мне делать?

***

Он приходит на десять минут раньше условленного, после долгих раздумий выбрав чёрную рубашку и чёрные джинсы — в общем-то, как обычно.

И изо всех сил пытается не ёрзать нервически на своём месте.

Часы бьют семь — и из-за двери доносятся чьи-то голоса. Спустя пару секунд входит шеф-повар Тони, сопровождающий высокую брюнетку в чёрном платье. И, едва взглянув на неё, Диаваль опять забывает, как дышать.

Стоит ли говорить, что она — прекраснейшая женщина на свете?

— Ворон? — и алые губы расплываются в полуулыбке.

Он даже не может отреагировать сходу, словно утонув в её невозможных, зелёных с золотинкой, глазах.

— Диаваль. Моё настоящее имя — Диаваль, — отвечает он, чуть ли не заикаясь. Торопливо вскакивает, чтобы отодвинуть для неё стул — и падает на собственный, как только она садится.

Господи Боже. От неё невозможно отвести взгляд.

— Привет, Диаваль. Я Мэллори. Рада наконец встретиться с тобой.

— Мэллори, — выдыхает он. Мэллори. — А уж я-то как рад.

(Они заказывают спагетти от шефа, и Диаваль отдаёт Мэллори фрикадельку. Она столь же обворожительна, сколь и её голос, и Диаваль мечтает лишь об одном — чтобы сердце перестало колотиться в груди вспугнутой птицей.

И он этого совсем не ждёт — но Мэллори опять приглашает его на свидание в следующую субботу. На сей раз — место выбирать ему.)

***

— В эфире “Полуночное сумасшествие”, и с вами я, ваш бессменный ведущий Ворон. И, ребята, сегодня у нас особенный гость. Нет, не Яго. Он в отъезде, потому что его мудиле-боссу срочно нужно раздобыть какую-то хрень… А, ладно, неважно. Этот гость — чертовски, чрезвычайно особенный. По крайней мере, для меня, — Диаваль делает паузу и бровями подаёт “гостю” знаки — а та только закатывает глаза.

— Что ж. Вот и она. Скажи — “привет”!

— Даже не понимаю, как я позволила втянуть себя в это, — нарочито растягивая слова, она обращается к Диавалю, прежде чем переключиться на микрофон. — Всем добрый вечер.

Диаваль почти слышит, как тысячи слушателей одновременно ахают. Урвав минутку, он пролистывает соцсети. Твиттер разрывается от уведомлений, студийный телефон — от звонков. Мэллори чуть заметно усмехается — и Диаваль улыбается в ответ.

Сегодня будет хорошая ночь.


End file.
